The present invention is related to financial account maintenance, and in particular to systems and methods for allowing consumer control of financial account communications.
Communications from financial institutions are directed to customers maintaining financial accounts with such institutions. These communications are often in the form of letters, and are typically formatted to match the needs of the institution providing the communication. As such, the communications are created to meet the needs of a generalized portion of the bank's customer base. However, such communications are often considered insufficient by various of the customers.
Further, such communications are often created for each account held by the customer. This can result in confusion to the customer and significant expense to the bank providing the communications. Accordingly, there exists a need to address these and other limitations.